


Becoming Neo

by cwxyz



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwxyz/pseuds/cwxyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people aren't born violent criminals - this is one girl's story of how it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming Neo

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in quite some time, and first RWBY fic! Enjoy.

She wasn’t always a killer.

_“Why do your eyes do that? Is there something wrong with you?”_

But years of teasing,

_“Maybe she’s like a chameleon faunus? Are you? Freaky little faunus girl.”_

And name-calling,

_“Why won’t you say anything? It’s rude to ignore when someone’s asking you a question.”_

And the inability to defend oneself with words,

_“- the fuck? You just kicked me? You’re asking for it now, you crazy bitch.”_

Left violence to be the favored option.

_“What the fuck? You almost kill-”_

And having no remorse makes for an excellent fighter.

_“Well, well, that was quite a fight you put up there.”_

And the years of mocking made it incredibly easy

_“Do you have a name, kiddo?”_

To follow the first person

_“You don’t talk, huh? Well, no matter. Listen, I’ve seen you sleeping on the streets - how would you like if I got you some food, shelter, and a proper weapon, and you could come work for me? I could use a bodyguard.”_

Who actually believed you were worth something.

_“I would like to have a name to call you, though. Your hair kind of reminds me of that ice cream, ah, Neapolitan? Eh, too long. What if I just call you Neo?”_

It was nice having a name that wasn’t intended to mock.


End file.
